survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah
|place = 9/20 |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 22 | season2= ORG Stars | tribes2= | place2= 7/21 | challenges2=4 | votesagainst2=8 | days2=29 |alliances2 = AmazORGlands emergency-meeting|alliances = nice-people|birthdate= }}Hannah, known as Andrea during her seasons, is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands'' and ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars''. Profile Pearl ORGlands: I write books for teenagers and I'm studying to be a sign language interpreter. I'm a bad-ass social justice lesbian, but I'm sweet. I want people to like me and for them to have a good time, and I treat Internet interactions like they're as serious and meaningful as face-to-face ones and I get annoyed by people who don't. Boat Name: ''Sunshine'' ''ORG Stars: ''I'm SurvivORG's token lesbian, I'm old as dirt by Discord standards, and I'm going to make as many of you as possible buy my books before the season's up. My name is not Andrea. I like whiskey, sign language, and I own, among others, the following cat::bandit: Voting Chart Pearl ORGlands Hannah started out Pearl ORGlands as the oldest woman ever cast at the time for SurvivORG. She was able to successfully stay out of trouble during the pre-merge, and assisted in the blindside of her ally Postal at the Final 10. After deciding to target HighSpace the following round, Hannah became the primary target once Jacob and Maxwell assembled a counter alliance to blindside her instead. She was voted out in a narrow 5-4 vote, and finished in 9th place, becoming the third member of the jury. She was a vocally strong member of the jury, attempting to heavily push the votes towards her desired outcome, which was Bledsoe, then Garrett, then Jack, and after a F3 of Jacob-Maxwell-HighSpace, to Jacob. Most did so anyway, and she was ultimately one of the 6 votes for Jacob, who won the game in a 6-1-0 vote. Voting History In I'll Be Laughing All the Way to the Bank, Michael used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Hannah's vote against him. ORG Stars Hannah returned for ORG Stars along with 3 other Pearl ORGlands members: HighSpace, Garrett, and Michael. Hannah was one of the primary creators of the "AmazORGlands" alliance, which ran most of the game, despite heavy backlash from players and viewers alike. Hannah used this alliance to make it fairly deep in the game, surviving a tie vote at the Final 10 after Mauka negated 8 votes with an idol, before finally being voted out at Final 7 after campaigning for her ally Michael to be eliminated. She finished in 7th Place, and once again became a vocally strong member of Ponderosa and the jury, but this time was unable to strong-arm the rest of the jury into voting for her desired player, being one of three votes for eventual runner-up Trey, who finished second to fellow AmazORGlands member Adam. Voting History In There's Nothing More Dangerous Than a Stagnant Mind, Mauka used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Hannah's vote against him. Trivia * Hannah won the award for "Best Alliance" (nice-people, with Garrett and Bledsoe) at the Pearl ORGlands reunion show. She would repeat this feat at the ORG Stars reunion, winning it once again with emergency-meeting, comprised of herself, Garrett, JT, Lewis, Michael, and Trey. Both of these alliances were created by her. * At the time, Hannah was the oldest woman ever cast for SurvivORG. * Before starting to use her real name on Discord, Hannah used to go by the name 'Andrea', in reference to Survivor contestant Andrea Boehlke, whom Hannah had played as in a previous ORG. Category:Contestants Category:Pearl ORGlands Contestants Category:9th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:7th Place